


BABY BROTHER

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: A routine day at precinct takes an unexpected turn when one of their CSI is taken hostage.ORMy take on how Barry became 'Baby Brother' at the precinct.





	BABY BROTHER

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! I had posted this long back! But I accidentally deleted it within an hour and I didn't have a back up copy. Now that I have completed my other fic 'Glad I met you' ...I thought of rewriting this!!! Hope you guys enjoy it!!

Barry woke up with shutting off his alarm clock. He groaned. The weekend was over and today was Monday. It meant he had to go back to work. Why did he have to go? Why? He asked this question to himself everyday. Don't get him wrong. Barry was CSI in police department and he loved his job. He really did. It was his childhood dream after all. But that didn't change the fact that his workplace was living hell for him.

Laying back on his bed Barry's mind drifted off. His problem being the Officers and Detectives working at the station. Because of his young age Barry was teased and called names by his seniors. They always seem to gain pleasure in tormenting him. He remembers each name being called to him like Baby face...Junior...Lab rat and the worst one being Kid. Barry loathed that name. Who calls a twenty five year old a kid? It should be against the law.

Barry was sure no one cared about him. They were tolerating him because of Joe. He wondered they would even notice if he went missing one day. Not that all officers were mean. Few were good and respected him but then again there were 'FEW'

He sighed getting out of his thoughts and lazily made his way to the bathroom. After taking a quick hot water bath he got ready wearing dark blue jeans with red checks shirt. The clock read seven thirty. He still had time for breakfast. Making his way down Barry was met with silence in the living room. His eyes fell on the dinning table with covered plate waiting for him. It had a note attached to it. He picked up the note and read "Eat your breakfast! Dad's already left to station. Gotta leave as I have an early presentation. Wish me luck. See you in the evening. Iris"

Deciding he only wanted an apple, Barry munched on it and made his way out of the house. He stopped at Jitters for his caffeine. That trip made him miss his bus so he had to take a cab which proved difficult seeing the morning traffic. Now Barry was almost two hours late. He made a run towards the door as soon as he reached precinct. In doing so he bumped into someone "Sorry!"

"Hey Baby face! Watch were you are going...this isn't your playground" one of his senior growled at him.

"Sorry Ryan!" Barry apologized immediately

"It's Detective Miller for you!" the man adjusted his tie and coat

"Yeah...sorry Detective Miller! Actually I was...

"Whatever!" Miller brushed off him and walked away

Barry's face fell. It was nothing new. He was walking to his lab when Officer Conell stopped him "Kid! Captain wants to see you now!"

Barry rolled his eyes "Thank you Officer Conell"

"Don't thank me yet Allen! I want the fingerprint test ready on Raphael murder case within an hour at my desk!" Conell ordered in a threatening manner

Barry nodded quickly and went to see Captain Singh. He knocked twice and entered. Joe was standing with a file in his hand while Captain paced around the room. "Good morning Sir!" he wished politely

As soon as Singh saw Barry he placed his hand on his hips. He looked at him furiously "Where the hell have you been Allen! You are two hours late. What was it this time? Missed your bus...Had a fight on the way?"

He opened his mouth to answer but Singh cut him off "You know what...Never mind! I have very important case to discuss. Just take these files and papers. And please get the work done by evening"

Barry came forward and picked up all the files and papers "Have a good day Sir!" He gave a nod to Joe and rushed out of the office. "Phew! That was close" he muttered to himself

When he was descending the stairs Barry heard a loud commotion. The voices were coming from the entrance. He made his way down and saw few officers were dragging a struggling criminal in the precinct. He took a quick look at man. The said man was about six foot tall with small beard. His clothes were dirty. He looked well build and dangerous.

The CSI saw the man was struggling very hard to break free from the hold on him. He wondered why wasn't he hancuffed yet. As he was almost at the bottom of the stairs Barry caught the sight of murderous looking eyes staring right at him

The next was blur. Everything was in slow motion to him. The criminal went superman on all the officers holding him. He pushed them with inhuman strength and pulled a gun out of one cop near him. The man then made a mad dash towards him. Next thing he knew his stack of files and papers flew out of his hands, a thick arm wrapped around his throat and a cold gun pressed against his temple "Dont move!" the man hissed in his ears

Barry's eyes widened. What the hell just happened. His heartbeat was so loud he thought whole CCPD would be able to hear it. He felt the metal pressed on his side temple was proudly mocking him "I AM LOADED! I AM LOADED!"

Shouts were heard all around the place. Some civilians were panicking and others ran out of the station. Barry started trembling in the gunman's hold "Please..." he gave a pull at the man's arm but the criminal sensed it and tightened his hold making it difficult for Barry to breathe "I said don't move!" He looked at others and barked "Everybody stay back! Or the kid will get his brains blown into pieces!"

Barry nearly rolled his eyes "For real? You too! Why does everybody see him as kid? he thought. Maybe for some reason he must look vulnerable or something like he is a perfect target...llike there is a sticker on his head reading 'Take me hostage'

Everybody halts at their place hearing the threat and fearing for Barry's life. He could see many officers and his co workers were now almost surrounding them but also keeping a safe distance.

"LET HIM GO!" Barry heard a voice. His scared eyes moved to see Detective Miller was the one who spoke. Beside him stood Officer Conell. They had their guns out and were aiming at gunman. It was proving difficult for them as Barry was acting as human shield. He saw something in their eyes...he coudn't say out loud but was that concern and worry? For him? And now come to think of it...he saw the same emotions in all the staff surrounding them

"Put the gun down and surrender! Let go of our collegue" Conell raised his voice

"Me? Your colleague?" Barry squeaked in his mind. This was new! If he wasn't held hostage he would have surely danced with joy

"No! He will be my ticket out here! Stay back or else..." the criminal unlocked the safety of the gun and addded more pressure to Barry's throat. The young CSI gasped in pain.

Hearing the noises Joe and Captain Singh came running down the stairs but paused themselves seeing the threat on Barry. Joe refrained himself from jumping on the criminal who he recognised as Russell Becker, the most wanted and dangerous mob boss.

"Barry!" Joe yelled from the stairs "Please let my son go! Let's ...let's talk about this!" he tried to negotiate

Russell ignored Joe "I will pull the trigger. Don't say I didn't warn you" he kept pulling Barry with him until they reached the elevator. Joe and others had no choice but to follow them. The atmosphere got even more tense when elevator door opened and Barry was dragged inside alone with the criminal. Joe's heart sank seeing the fear in his son's eyes before door shut closed.

"Take the stairs! Go! Go!" Singh shouted to his officers "Don't engage with Becker! I don't want any harm done to Allen! His safety is our priority". Officers were already half down the stairs with Joe in the lead.

When Joe reached down he saw the elevator door was open and a pair of legs spread out blocking the door from getting close. He came forward with heavy heart and was met with an unconscious Barry sprawled on the floor. Joe quickly hunched down and checked for a pluse "Thank God!" he said when he felt it was beating steadily. He then saw a trail of blood flowing from his side temple. Joe pulled out his handkerchief and pressed on the wound "I need a ambulance!". Detective Miller fished out his mobile and dialed 911

"Officer Conell! Becker shouldn't have gone far! Go behind him!" Joe knew he should follow the criminal but he didn't want to leave Barry. Conell ran out with three cops following him.

THREE HOURS LATER

Barry woke up to a throbbing sensation in his head. He opened his eyes and closed them immediately as the bright lights attacked his vision

Joe saw Barry was awake. He came forward and placed his hand over his forehead "Hey Barr. It's okay..Open your eyes son"

Barry slowly tried again and saw Joe standing beside him. He heard a low beeping sound which told him he was in hospital. His throat felt dry so he looked at Joe and said "Wa..Water"

A pair of hands came with a glass of water. He gulped down the liquid and saw the face. Barry thought his eyes will definitely bluge out from his eyes. Detective Miller was standing with a smile on his face. Barry felt another presence in the room. He turned to see Captain Singh and Officer Conell were looking at him. He coudn't stop himself from asking "What's going on? What are you all doing here?"

"Barry" Joe scolded him "They are here to see you son"

"ME? WHY?" Barry asked confused

Singh answered at his confusion "We wanted to make sure our best CSI was alright"

He had to be dreaming. They came to see him? Barry stared at them as if they all had grown two heads. "But why? I thought you guys hate me" he said in a small voice

"We don't hate you Allen" Miller came forward and placed a bouquet near Barry "Yeah we do like to torment you sometimes but that doesn't mean we don't care"

Conell chimed in "He is right kid.You are part of our team and as a team we should care and protect each other. Seeing you in danger reminded us that ...you are important..like a brother"

Miller laughed "He's more like a baby brother Conell So only we get to tease you and make your life miserable as your big brothers" he winked laughing some more and all joined his laughter including Barry.

"If anyone bothers you outside the precinct don't ever hesitate to contact us" said Miller

Barry laughed and then nodded. Singh smiled as the mood was lightened "So Allen..what happened after Russell took you in the elevator?"

"I...I tried to fight back...you know like...I elbowed him..." Barry started only to get stopped by his seniors

"Are you serious?"

"You are not trained Allen!"

You silly kid"

"You should learn some defense technique"

Barry felt his heart would burst with happiness. He was enjoying the attention and care they were showering over him. It was definitely the best day in his life...just minus the hostage part "Yeah...so the next thing I saw he raised the gun and slammed it on my head. Then came the pain...that's all I can remember"

Singh nodded "Don't worry Allen. Officer Conell caught him at the end of the street. He will be gone for long time"

Joe saw Barry's eyes were drooping "Get some rest Barr. We will talk later"

"Yeah..take plenty of rest...Baby fa..brother" Miller smirked and then smiled at him

Barry returned his smile "Thank you"

When others left Joe leaned forward and wispered to him "They are going to throw a welcome party at precinct for you" 

Barry's eyes widened "Really?"

"Sshh..don't tell my name...it's suppose to be a surprise" Joe grinned at him. He gave a wink and left.

Barry laid back. 'Baby brother' he kinda liked how cool it sounded. He coudn't be more happier. He had the best family ..the best life...the best boss and now the best colleagues. His life was perfect.

Until the lightning struck.

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought how would be Barry's life before he was The flash. So this one shot happened!! Please review and tell me if this was good!!! Thank you so much for reading :-)))


End file.
